


How to Lose Your Virginity (and Do it in Comfort)

by Fabrisse



Series: How to... [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time. It's been time for weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Lose Your Virginity (and Do it in Comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the Virginity section at Scavenger Hunt.

They'd talked and planned carefully. Kurt had made a reservation for dinner at six-fifteen and had declared himself in charge of the packing.

Blaine had done the embarrassing part by finding the hotel and making the reservation. His parents didn't question his credit card bill, but Burt went over Kurt's every month.

They were finally going to do it.

Kurt worked every Sunday and every other Saturday at his dad's shop during the school year which meant that when his previous plans to lose his virginity with Blaine had been derailed, they had to wait two whole weeks before they could try again.

***   
Blaine showed up at seven which wasn't unusual when they were going to spend a whole day together. Burt was up reading the paper when Finn answered the door, and Kurt was in the kitchen.

"I hope buckwheat pancakes are all right," Kurt said.

"Sounds great," Blaine replied.

Burt looked between them. "So big plans today?"

Kurt rattled the coffee cup he was holding out for Blaine against its saucer. Blaine took it and held it steady while Kurt poured.

"There's an exhibition on Climate Change at the Natural History Museum and I'm hoping to see some of the special things they have on sustainability. Kurt's interested in the Op Art exhibit at the art museum, so if we have time, we'll try to hit it, too."

"And I'm taking us to dinner at Sergio's afterward. It's supposed to be very good."

"Which car are you taking?" Burt asked.

Blaine said, "Mine. It's probably the last weekend when I can put the top down. It'll be too cold soon."

Kurt put a large plate of pancakes in the middle of the table, placed the coffee pot on a trivet, and sat down.

Burt nodded. "You know the rules. Kurt's curfew is still midnight."

"We know Dad."

"And I promise, if we have any car trouble to call you first, Mister Hummel."

"What time does that museum open?"

Blaine said, "Ten, but we don't expect to get there until eleven."

 

***   
They stopped at the hotel to drop off the car. They were allowed to check-in, but their room wouldn’t be ready until noon.

Blaine thanked the clerk and picked up the envelope he was handed which had entry to several of the local museums. He smiled at Kurt, “Natural History or OpArt?”

“OpArt. There’s a good chance we’ll have an assignment on psychedelic music for glee soon.”

“Where did you hear that?”

Kurt took his hand. “I didn’t. It’s just about the only period of pop music in the last fifty years that we haven’t done yet.”

Blaine laughed. “Process of elimination works for me.”

***   
Two hours later, they were lying beside each other in pajamas on top of a king sized bed, holding each other’s hand. Kurt glanced down their bodies and saw they were both hard: his erection a little longer, Blaine’s a little thicker, but both clearly turned on under their thin night clothes.

Blaine said, “We don’t have to...”

“No, we don’t. But I want to. I just don’t know where to start.”

Blaine brought Kurt’s hand to his lips and sucked slowly at the knuckles on the back.

“All right, that’s a good start.” Kurt’s voice was breathy. He turned toward Blaine and traced the other boy’s ear with his free hand. He whispered, "What do you want most right now?"

Blaine's breath hitched. "I've… We've… never seen each other naked. It's not like I haven't seen a lot and touched even more, but… I'd really like to see…"

Kurt stood up. "Blaine, you'll have to let go of my hand."

Blaine turned his hand over and sucked at the palm for a moment before he released it.

Kurt unbuttoned his pajama top and shucked it quickly. Blaine rose to his knees to get a better view, and Kurt stepped away when he tried to touch.

Looking down, Kurt could see a wet spot on his pants, and he turned his back to Blaine as he took them off.

When he turned around, Blaine had a look of absolute awe on his face. "How could I ever have thought you needed courage?" He tentatively reached out one finger to brush over the dripping wetness. He licked his finger, and said, "I love the way you taste."

Kurt looked at him and saw the outline of his cock and the wet spot on Blaine's pants and walked forward. "I didn't think I'd be doing this alone."

Blaine scooted back on the bed so Kurt could get under the covers, and he peeled off his t-shirt quickly.

He leaned in for a kiss, but Kurt shook his head. "I get to see you naked first."

Blaine stood up on the bed and undid the knot on his bottoms, letting them drop to his feet.

Kurt's jaw dropped to see the hair on his chest and the thinner darker line leading to a thick thatch around his cock. "Oh my God, you're gorgeous."

"Does that mean I can finally get a kiss?"

Kurt rose to his knees and kissed the inside of Blaine's thigh. "Balls. I've never really thought about them, but yours are beautiful." He placed a kiss on the furred sac.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but that feels good."

Kurt tugged on his hand. "Come down here."

Blaine crawled under the covers beside him.

"May I?" Kurt asked, reaching down and cupping Blaine's balls.

"Yes."

Kurt begins by kissing his way down his boyfriend's _naked_ body. He knew how Blaine's nipples piqued when he stroked them, but that was nothing to the squirming and moaning he got when he sucked them. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked. "You have amazing arms. I love how defined the muscles are without you being muscle bound."

"Thank you." Blaine looked a little nonplussed.

"I… I really want to keep exploring you, but I want to make sure it's okay, and um, maybe figure out which of us is going first."

Blaine ran his thumb over Kurt's lower lip. "Embarrassing question time. Have you ever fingered yourself?"

"How? I'm not sure my arm bends that way."

Blaine blushed. "It takes a little maneuvering, but, yeah… it can be done, and I know I like it."

"Do you have a toy drawer?"

"Would you think less of me if I said 'yes'?"

Kurt smiled. "No, I wouldn't. I'd be relieved that one of us has a clue."

"I have a toy drawer. Not many and nothing that's as big as your … cock."

Kurt took a fluttery breath.

Blaine started to giggle. "That has to be the least dirty 'dirty talk' ever."

"And it still turned me on." Kurt thrust a little forward awkwardly. He started to giggle too.

"Well, then. In the interest of full disclosure, I really love having my nuts played with. I swear I've come just from that."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "You don't get to come until I say you can," he said teasingly.

It was Blaine's turn to gasp. "Oh. I like that."

"You do."

"Is the lube handy? Condom?"

Kurt nodded.

"Then do whatever you want to. I'll tell you if I don't like it." He put his hand behind Kurt's head and pulled him close for a messy kiss.

Kurt pressed Blaine back against the pillows and nudged his legs apart before settling between them. He stroked up and down Blaine's sides, and he let his lips explore the body underneath him. When he felt a wet streak under his chin from Blaine's cock, he ducked lower and began tracing the join of leg to hip with his tongue prompting some interesting sounds from his boyfriend.

He spread Blaine's thigh farther apart and mouthed the root of his cock heading back toward his balls. Slowly, he licked Blaine's sac, weighing it on his tongue and then softly taking it into his mouth. His hands drifted back over Blaine's firm butt, really feeling the curve and the muscle, and, oh, the dip in the small of his back. He very carefully opened his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to each ball as he found the lube.

It was cold in his hand, and Kurt did his best to warm it a little before he went back to nuzzling and slipped his finger between the globes of Blaine's ass.

Sounds, no one had warned Kurt how good it would sound to hear his name groaned deep in someone's throat, or how a catch in someone's breathing could indicate so much pleasure.

His finger found Blaine's hole and barely slipped in. He heard Blaine breathe the word, "Yes," and ventured a little deeper very slowly as he mouthed the root of Blaine's cock, licking along the thick vein.

The scent of Blaine was overwhelming, sweat and musk mixing into something masculine and arousing.

He heard Blaine say, "More," and slid his finger out and managed to get more lube onto two fingers. Kurt didn't tease this time. He rubbed a circle and slipped two fingers into the tight warmth. At this angle, he could go a little deeper and he pushed slowly feeling Blaine relax around the intrusion.

"Right there. Press, please."

Kurt did as he'd been asked and Blaine wriggled.

"So good. Use your thumb."

Kurt thought a moment, wishing he'd brought his pamphlets for reference and then pressed his thumb behind Blaine's balls.

"That's right. Keep doing that and I'll come."

"Does that mean you don't want to try more?" Kurt kept his voice even.

Blaine petted his hair. "I'd love another finger. And then, if it's okay…"

Kurt sucked at Blaine's inner thigh as he got more lube on his fingers and figured out how he could get three in without hurting his boyfriend. It took a little maneuvering to find that spot again, but Kurt was gratified to hear a low moan from Blaine and he rubbed against it until finally Blaine tapped him on the head.

"I want you."

Kurt kissed his thigh again, and slowly withdrew his fingers. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Just be slow."

"Slow. I can do that."

Blaine smiled at him with the condom in his hand. He smoothed a little bit of lube on Kurt's cock and rolled the condom down remembering to pinch the end like the diagrams showed. He used more of the lube to coat Kurt until his hand was stilled.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked.

Blaine lay back. "Will this work, or would it be better if I were on my knees?"

"I don't know."

Blaine thought a moment and turned over. "Let's try this way."

Kurt nodded before he realized Blaine couldn't see it. "Yes, let's." He used a little more lube on his finger and tried to guide himself. He kept slipping.

Finally, Blaine said, "Thrust a little harder. I won't break, and then just give me some time to adjust."

Kurt nuzzled the nape of his neck for a moment and then pulled back to follow his instructions.

Blaine cried out, and Kurt stopped immediately, the head of his cock lodged inside Blaine.

"Are you all right?"

Blaine took a couple of deep breaths. "It's different. The shape. Even from my toys."

"Okay."

A few more breaths and Kurt could feel the tension ease and he slid a little further in.

"That's good, Kurt. It feels better, now."

"Good." A little more pushing on his part, a little more adjustment on Blaine's and he was able to lodge a little deeper.

It was excruciating, having to go so slowly, but it was exciting, too. When Blaine gasped, he stopped. "Are you…?"

"Fine. That was my prostate. That felt really -- better than fingers."

Kurt sighed in relief. "Better than toys?" he whispered.

Blaine giggled. "Much better."

A few more moments of slow pressure were all it took before Kurt was fully inside Blaine. He leaned over, admiring Blaine's strong back, nipping at his vertebrae.

"Move, please, Kurt. I'm ready."

The first thrust made them lose their balance. They ended up on their sides with Kurt still embedded. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, but please move."

Kurt touched Blaine's knee and pulled it back over his own legs. He was able to move his hips a little more and he started a gentle rhythm. He could feel Blaine's breathing because they were pressed so tightly together. He felt Blaine gasp and knew he'd found the right place to angle toward. It was a little awkward, but he finally found a stroke that let him hit Blaine's prostate every time. He tangled his fingers around the root of Blaine's penis and nuzzled the back of his neck, noticing where the sweat was turning little baby curls in the hair.

Blaine's hips were moving too, trying to get sensation from Kurt's hand as well as the thrusting inside him. "Faster, just a little faster. I'm right on the edge."

Kurt could feel his own orgasm coiling deep within him. He picked up the speed as best he could with the odd angle, and wrapped his hand around Blaine's dick, slicking the pooled moisture with his thumb. He felt Blaine begin to shake against him and thrust harder trying to keep the counterpoint of his hand going against the movement of his hips.

Blaine reached back and stroked Kurt's butt, scraping his nails along the sensitive skin.

"Come for me, Blaine," Kurt said. He panted against his neck, feeling the flush from both their bodies.

Blaine cried out and began to pump semen over Kurt's hand as he shook and broke with pleasure.

Kurt found his release just a moment later, his orgasm washing over him hard and sudden with a deep thrust into Blaine.

A few minutes later he eased out of his boyfriend and tied off the condom and threw it out. He got up and brought back a dry towel, a damp washcloth and a couple of glasses of water.

Blaine looked up at him with a sated expression. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For being so gentle. It felt really weird at first, but also good and then it just felt good. You … it was right having you in me."

"Which brings us right back to weird," Kurt said with a smile. He cleaned Blaine off and handed him a glass of water.

After a couple of sips, Blaine put it on the table next to the bed. He sat up and took Kurt's glass from him and set it down before pulling him into a passionate kiss. "I love you."

With infinite tenderness, Kurt brushed the sweaty hair from Blaine's brow, looking deeply into his eyes. "I've never loved you more than I do this minute."

"Let's rest for awhile." Blaine wrapped Kurt's arm around himself and settled his hips back into Kurt's lap.

Kurt leaned up and kissed the hinge of his jaw before sliding his lips back and settling down into the pillows.

***   
When he woke up, it was to lots of light kisses being peppered over his face. The room was going dark. "What time is it?"

Blaine said, "Just after five."

"We need to shower and repack."

"Shower, yes. We can pack after dinner. It was only twenty more for the night than the day rate and I didn't want to feel rushed."

Kurt bit his lip. "We slept too long. We didn't have a chance to try it the other way."

"We will. If nothing else, my parents are going away for Thanksgiving. I'll have the house to myself for four days. I'm sure you can take some time out from your pre-Christmas shopping."

Kurt pretended to think it over. "I could I guess."

"And don't forget, I'm going to want it this way again, too. I loved the way it felt."

"Good. I was nervous."

"Do you want to shower first?"

"If I promise not to try anything silly, would you shower with me. I want to keep touching you for as long as I can."

Blaine smiled at him. "I like that."

***   
They crossed the lobby just under an hour later, and one of the women behind the desk called out, "Mister Anderson."

Blaine walked over to her with Kurt close behind. "Yes?"

"You have a message." She pulled an envelope from the old fashioned pigeon hole behind the desk. "He said he didn't want to call through to your room."

Blaine said, "Thank you." He opened the message, read it, and went pale. He handed the sheet to Kurt.

It read, "Blaine -- You are invited to join us for Sunday dinner tomorrow at four. -- Burt Hummel"

Kurt pulled out his phone and called Finn.

"Hey, yeah, your Dad went kind of ballistic this afternoon, you know."

"He left a note for Blaine."

"Yeah. It's for you, too. You aren't expected back until tomorrow."

"Should I call Dad?"

"Nah. He's taking Mom out for dinner. He may ground you until you're twenty-one, but he knows you won't be home tonight," Finn said. "I hope you and Blaine enjoyed…"

"Thank you, Finn." Kurt cut him off quickly. "Tell Dad and Carole I called and that Blaine will be able to join us for dinner tomorrow."

Blaine nodded at the unspoken question.

Finn said, "Goodbye." And Kurt hung up. He smiled at Blaine a little tentatively. "Apparently, we can stay all night unless you have to be home."

"No, I have about half a dozen Warblers claiming I'm staying at Dalton tonight. I'll just have to let them know I'm not really coming."

Kurt put on his bravest smile. "I don't regret anything about this, and there's good news."

"What?"

"After I buy you a sumptuous meal to replenish your energy," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "We get to try it the other way."


End file.
